


commence secret mission; get these two idiots together

by sunnithesunflower



Series: The Ever-growing Book Of Merthur [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Oblivious Arthur, Oblivious Merlin (Merlin), Pining Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Pining Merlin (Merlin), and arthur just doesnt know how to deal with kids, but hes trying, but very little descriptions and use of it sorry, everyone agrees with their plan and follows along, morgana and lancelot and gwen are the leaders of this little matchmaking mission, nobody asked but its set in the year 2018, there is magic in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnithesunflower/pseuds/sunnithesunflower
Summary: Gwen and Lancelot are tired. Everyone else can relate. So they hatch a plan to get the two oblivious idiots-Arthur and Merlin-together, for once and all. Gwen and Lancelot leave their three children in the care of Arthur-and most probably Merlin as well-where shenanigans and chaos ensue. It's time to play matchmaker.
Relationships: Gaius & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gaius & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: The Ever-growing Book Of Merthur [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916428
Kudos: 50





	commence secret mission; get these two idiots together

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally finished!! HUGE thanks to my wonderful beta readers; ravens7fordays and thatone-nerdygirl, I really couldn't have done this without you. You guys are awesome and I am so grateful for your advice and help!! All mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Everyone knew Arthur and Merlin. Arthur ran the famous state-of-art car company called "Camelot" and Merlin was his assistant. The two of them were very close and the definition of best friends...or maybe something more? They would never have admitted it though, with Arthur and his pride and Merlin was well, himself. But this was about to change. It had to. No one could take the tension anymore; the flickering looks and glances, the constant teasing that seemed to turn into flirting, the light touches, soft smiles and the will-they-won't-they atmosphere between them that often suffocated the others but was left unsaid. It was enough. They had enough. Eventually, Lancelot and Guinevere hatched a plan, slowly putting it in action.

The plan was to get Arthur and Merlin together. Finally. But how to do it was the problem.

Then Guinevere had the most amazing idea. It involved her three children and the half of the creative team of Camelot, or better known as the Knights. She asked Lancelot to gather the Knights and explain what they wanted to do while she set off on a side mission. With the help of her dear friend and boss, Morgana, they successfully got a trip to Greece for a week, with the excuse that they had some urgent business to attend. This meant that they would have to leave the three children behind. Three incredibly perceptive children. They dropped the kids at Arthur’s place and the next phase began. The children were to act as spies, getting as much information as possible on the relationship between Merlin and Arthur, and how they could use awkward and interesting situations to slowly pull the two together. The kids—Lynn, Isabel and Merle—stayed in contact with Morgana by using “After School Violin lessons” as an excuse to get away so that they could report to her their findings. Soon after, Morgana would give them a list of things to do and awkward situations to put them in, so that the perfect conversations would be pushed into effect and that things would go smoothly afterwards. If there were any bumps along the way, they had to call the female Pendragon immediately. Soon the plan was all set. Except for one thing.

***

“Merlin! Come over here  _ now _ ,” Arthur says into the phone, rolling his eyes when he hears Merlin complain before the line goes dead.

Ten minutes later, the raven haired warlock arrives. He does not look pleased. 

“Arthur,” he says, rubbing his eyes before walking inside and continuing, “It is literally eight in the morning  _ and  _ my day off, so whatever this is, it better be bloody important.” 

“Ah but you see, Merlin, you don't get any days off.”

“I hate you.”

Arthur rolls his eyes at the comment, knowing it was the usual banter between them, but a small part of himself couldn't help feeling hurt. Pushing the thought away, he collapses comfortably onto a squishy chair and invites his assistant to sit. 

Merlin does so.

“So,” Arthur starts, “It's a bit complicated,” he continues as three young children run into the room excitedly.

Merlin’s eyes widen as he sees the children before looking back at Arthur. 

“Oh no. No. No, Arthur! I know what you want me to do and I’m not doing it! I have so much work to be done for Gaius, then there's you making me run all over the damn place, and now this?” Merlin rambles as his voice goes a pitch higher and he stands up, slowly backing away.

“Merlin, please! It's just for a week. Until Gwen and Lancelot come back.”

“A week?!”

“Come on, I need you.”

“You say that for everything.”

“Yeah but look, I’m asking as a friend. Not a boss, but just a friend. Just me.”

Merlin eyes him cautiously. “So we’re friends now.”

“We’ve always been friends!”

After a short pause Merlin spoke. “Why can’t  _ you  _ do it?”

“Because..I’m busy,  _ Mer _ lin!” Arthur spluttered as he tried to come up with a valid reason.

Merlin raised an eyebrow in amusement. “Hmm, Okay. Okay, I get that. It's just..well, didn’t Morgana give you, like, a couple of days to relax, while she would run the company for a little while, insisting that you needed a break after you appointed her as your partner? That doesn’t sound particularly busy to me. I guess that would mean that you would have some time to care for these three children with me. Because if I’m not getting a damn break then I’m dragging you with me.”

"You can't do that! You can't even address me like that!" Arthur lets out a bark of laughter, and smirks at his assistant.

Merlin tilted his head and a mischievous gleam sparked in his eyes as he gave Arthur a look. Damn it. Arthur couldn’t say no to that face. Not with that look upon it. Damn him. Damn his pretty cheekbones and his glittering azure eyes. Goddammit, why did he have to look so hot? The blond looked at Merlin and nodded his head grudgingly with a slight scowl on his face as he sighed in defeat before putting his head in his hands.

This was going to be one long week.

**Author's Note:**

> im so glad that i finally finished editing this. It's going to be a pretty short series and that's okay. Usually I want to write much more but i think that this was an alright amount. I'm not one of those people who write 32K+ word fics and that's okay. I don't need to be and I only wish that I would have known that earlier. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that!


End file.
